


he got that super bass

by quiddative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Space Dad Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiddative/pseuds/quiddative
Summary: Allura knows something is amiss when she and Coran walk into the dining hall the next morning to find Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all wearing the exact same scowl on their faces as they glare into their breakfast.(Or: Allura learns that there are downsides to the Paladins rooming so closely to each other, especially when two of them start dating.)





	he got that super bass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this hilarious post](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com/post/174483184217/lance-and-shiro-coming-into-the-dinning-area)! It's apparently my destiny to write Tumblr-inspired Shance prompts now.
> 
> (The title is very obviously and shamelessly taken from _Super Bass_ by the goddess Nicki Minaj because I'm terrible at titles and it's also hilariously fitting)

Allura knows something is amiss when she and Coran walk into the dining hall the next morning to find Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all wearing the exact same scowl on their faces as they glare into their breakfast.

“Good…morning?” she greets them hesitantly, taking her usual spot at the head of the table. Coran sits down on the opposite side.

Pidge carefully moves her bowl away so she can drop her head onto the table with a groan. Next to her, Keith lets out a grunt that would have earned him a cuff to the back of his head from Allura’s childhood tutor if he were here. Only Hunk, who is sitting on Pidge’s other side, actually grumbles a response.

Allura raises her brow at Coran, who shrugs and shakes his head, obviously just as baffled as she is. “Er, did everyone have a good sleep last night?” Coran tries.

The strange mood in the room suddenly grows tense as all three of them shoot Coran identical glares that are strong enough to melt steel. It is only now that Allura notices the bags under their eyes. 

“If by ‘good’ you mean being kept up the whole night by something happening  _in the room all the way down the other end of the hall_  despite the fact that you had a pillow  _and_  noise-cancelling headphones on, then yeah, I guess you could say we did,” Pidge says darkly. Her glasses glint menacingly under the fluorescent light.

Keith shifts his glare over to her. “Oh yeah? Well, I was  _right next door_  and had to hear it in  _surround sound_. I’d say you were pretty lucky.” 

“Hey, Coran, is there any way to soundproof the walls?” Hunk asks suddenly. He’s clutching his spoon like he’s dearly wishing he can strangle someone with it. Allura slowly inches away from him.

Coran gulps. “I’ll have to look into that but I’m sure it’ll be no problem,” he says, chuckling nervously. “May I ask why—”

At that moment, the dining hall doors slide open and Lance  _sashays_  in like he’s just been crowned ruler of the entire universe. Shiro follows behind at a more sedate pace but there is a soft, bashful smile on his face and his eyes are locked on Lance as if he is a precious jewel. Allura inwardly sighs wistfully at the sight. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous of their burgeoning relationship, but, with the war efforts going at such a painfully slow pace, she can’t bring herself to begrudge them this happiness.

“Good morning,” she says.

Shiro returns her greeting while Lance actually  _spins_  to his chair. A wince briefly appears on his face as he sits down but it’s gone just as quickly as it came. He beams at Allura and she swears his skin is  _glowing_ —and it’s not just from those strange face cream products he is obsessed with. “ _Gooood_  morning yourself, Princess!” he sings. “And how are you on this fine day—”

“Lance, I love you like a brother and everything, but if you don’t shut up, I won’t be responsible for my actions,” Hunk cuts in.

Lance blinks at him in confusion. “Huh? What’s gotten into you, buddy?”

“Not Shiro’s stupid dick, that’s for sure,” mutters Pidge.

Lance sputters and Shiro yelps, “ _Pidge!_ ”

Allura and Coran both blush but Pidge doesn’t seem to notice and, if she does, clearly doesn’t care, because she whips her head sharply towards Shiro. There is murder in her eyes. “Oh, come on! We all heard you two going at it like Energizer bunnies last night. Except Allura and Coran, apparently, because their rooms are in a different wing.” She pauses and seems to consider something before continuing, “And I’m immediately moving there as well because if I ever have to listen to you guys have sex again, it’ll be too soon.”

“Count me in,” says Hunk. He even raises his hand, ignoring Lance’s indignant squawks.

“We—We weren’t that loud!” Lance protests.

“ _Oh, right there, Shiro_ ,” Keith says tonelessly, glaring at him and Shiro with a ferocity that Allura is willing to bet can give even Haggar pause. “ _Harder, Shiro, I want to feel it tomorrow_.”

“ _Oh, Lance_ ,” Hunk chimes in, sounding equally bland, “ _you feel so good. I wish I could stay here_ forever.”

Lance’s face is scarlet and Shiro looks as if he’d like nothing more than to be ejected out of an airlock right this second. 

Allura clears her throat delicately. This probably isn’t what Father had in mind when he started teaching her how to be a diplomat but, according to an Earth saying she recently picked up from her Paladins, sometimes you have to go with the flow. “If you’d all like, I could show you to a number of other available rooms in the Castle later if any of you should ever—er, need the extra space.”

“ _Please_ ,” says Pidge. Hunk and Keith echo her enthusiastically.

Lance mumbles his agreement and starts nibbling his breakfast. Shiro nods but his eyes are firmly fixed on the table.

Just as Allura thinks that’s the end of that, Coran pushes his chair back and stands up. It’s only because she’s known him all her life that Allura is instantly on guard.

“Shiro,” says Coran, his voice deceptively calm. “Could I have a word with you? In  _private_?” His eyes are blazing.

Allura suddenly remembers two things:

One, after herself, Lance is indisputably Coran’s favourite, no matter what her advisor claims.

And two, there are very, very few things in the universe that can stand up to Coran when he is feeling overprotective.

Judging by Shiro’s rapidly paling face, he knows this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Please feel free to come yell at me about all things Voltron at my VLD blog [@oricnde](http://oricnde.tumblr.com) and anything else on my main [@britomarttis](http://britomarttis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
